The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuglow Yellow’. ‘Zanmuglow Yellow’ is a product of a selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants from existing parent plants. The new plant comprises a natural mutant of the parent Chrysanthemum named ‘Zanmuglow’. Plants from the new cultivar ‘Zanmuglow Yellow’ differ from plants of the parent in (1) color of the ray-florets. And (2) Inflorescence size. (1) The color is yellow in the mutant, while it is white in the parent. (2). Inflorescences of the mutant are smaller in size than those of the parent.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Henricus Cornelius Maria Jacobs on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2009. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmuglow’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2009 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.